SasuHina: Moods
by Furtively Lethargic
Summary: Different SasuHina stories with different moods. Enjoy!
1. Accepted

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Naruto. TT_TT Masashi Kishimoto does.

**A/N:** SasuHina is one of my OTPs. :) I'm totally in love with them. *heart* Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy these one-shots! My goal for these one-shots is fifty chapters (something I've never, evereverever done before) and, um, yeah . . .

* * *

><p><strong>Accepted<strong>

After a long day of training within the Uchiha compound, Sasuke Uchiha welcomed himself in his household, a quiet sigh escaping his lips.

"_Once a traitor, always a traitor._"

That statement echoed in his mind after several hours of training . . . again. This happens on a daily basis—ever since he was brought back to Konoha by Uzumaki. The villagers had whispered and started rumors, and his fangirls started to come together once again. The latter case, however, was beside the point. The people of Konoha avoided him whenever they see the specific Uchiha. So he should probably be used to the treatment, right?

_Eh_. Wrong.

Sure, on the outside, he appeared apathetic. But, in the inside, he was . . . feeling like an outcast. And he probably _is_—but still. The feeling of being an outcast sucks. He was secretly glad for his old friends' (reluctant) welcoming; secretly glad that they _accepted_ him back. Unlike these other losers who reside in Konoha.

Sasuke heard the light clashes of porcelain against wood and he gritted his teeth, unable to stop the annoyance that was bubbling inside of him. He glanced down at the steps and saw a pair of sandals by the side. Huh, feminine. He scowled and shook off his sandals. A female . . . in his household! How ridiculous.

He forgot that he was still on house-arrest; courtesy of the _wonderful_ blonde hokage, Tsunade.

The bossy hokage wanted to keep an eye on him, thus, why she sent a ninja or two to watch over him (cough, babysit, cough) for a week. Every week for the next six months, she stated, there will be a different ninja keeping an eye on him. Guarding him. Examining him.

At the awful memory, Sasuke sighed through his nose and headed towards his room; planning to ignore the stupid-ninja-guard-dog in his kitchen.

Who does that person think she _is_? Apparently, that person downstairs thinks that she is _important_ enough to just enter his household uninvited. Sasuke roughly slid his door shut and dropped heavily on his bed, closing his eyes.

Damn, he thought as he buried his face in his soft pillow. Just damn.

The sun was already setting . . . so he should go to sleep. It was a great way to avoid the ninja downstairs. He was tired anyway. Her chakra, he noticed through his dazed and sleepy state, was growing fainter and fainter as his one-hundred pounded lids slid close ever-so-slowly.

* * *

><p>Yuck. Ew. Disgusting.<p>

When the Uchiha woke up the following morning, he noticed how dry his lips were, how _dirty _and _smelly_ his clothes are, and—simply how _filthy_ he is from the training he did yesterday. It was repulsive. His mother would never have approved.

Forcing himself out of his now-soiled bed, Sasuke grumbled curses under his breath as he dragged himself towards his bathroom. He slammed the door behind him, ceasing the urge to scream and become an angsty young adult. He simply gritted his teeth, stripped out of his clothes, and stepped in the shower.

Twenty-three frustrating minutes later, the Uchiha trudged down the steps, his hands shoved in his pockets, a frown on his face.

This was not a good way to start the morning. First of all, he had to take a shower immediately after he woke up. Second, he had to put a new bed linen for his bed and take his grubby linen to his laundry basket. And third, that ninja is still in his household!

He was not in the mood to speak or see anyone at the moment, so Sasuke didn't care when he scared his babysitter half to death in his living room.

Long indigo hair moved as the ninja jumped and spun around to face him, surprised. "U-Uchiha-san! Ano . . ." She averted her white eyes and bit her lip. "G-good morning. I prepared some dinner f-for you last night . . . a-and some breakfast. They're in the, um," the soft-spoken girl briefly made eye-contact and looked away again, "k-kitchen."

Sasuke stared at her, his dark eyes intently watching her expression. White eyes, pale skin, long indigo hair, shy personality . . . _curves_. A corner of his lips twitched as his eyes examined her. She's Hyuuga Hinata. "You're my babysitter, aren't you?"

Her cheeks turned red and she folded her hands in front of her, forcing herself not to fiddle with her fingers. "Your w-watcher for the week . . . hai."

"Hn," he muttered and walked towards the kitchen, brushing past the blushing Hyuuga. He was hungry. And his hunger was overpowering his morning chagrins—which led to a not-so-angsty Uchiha.

He heard her shuffling quietly behind him, and could practically feel her blush on his back. Yes, she was blushing _that_ hard (and no, he wasn't too aware of her at all).

Hm, Hyuuga Hinata.

An interesting girl, she is. Too shy, in love with the idiot (cough, Naruto), blushes a lot, stammers a lot, faints from time to time, not part of his fan club, the Hyuuga heiress . . . Sasuke couldn't remember a time when he disliked the shy Hyuuga.

He entered his kitchen, eyeing the steaming food that was on the wooden table and pulled a chair. He sat down, the inside of his mouth watering as he watched the sauce of the tempura drip down on the white plate. He swallowed dryly.

Hinata appeared to be uncertain, not knowing whether she should sit across from him or stand guard by the kitchen entrance. She was also unsure if Sasuke liked tempuras with sauces. She watched him coyly, waiting for him to do something.

"You don't have to stand there all day, you know. I won't run away," he said while he grabbed the chopsticks that were placed by his bowl of rice.

Hinata blushed, translating his statement to; "Go ahead and sit if you want to." She nodded silently and hesitantly sat across from him, clasping her fingers together under the table. She avoided his gaze as he ate his meal, her eyes distracting themselves by tracing the patterns of the table.

Sasuke watched the girl across from him stare at his table. He hid a smirk, grabbing two more tempuras. These were good. Maybe he won't mind her stay for the week; as long as she fed him like this. His gaze drifted to the glass of untouched water next to the tempura. His thoughts were on the white-eyed ninja in front of him . . . and he realized that she was trying to avoid every contact with him (except for necessities).

Was she _that_ scared of him? Or is she just shy?

Either way, Sasuke decided to make the little heiress flustered. For the rest of the week (add amused smirk). "Ano, Hinata." He waited for her to meet his gaze. "These are very good."

Hinata opened her mouth and then closed it. Blushing profusely, she tried to steer clear of his eyes again. "Ah—t-thank you, Uchiha-san." She smiled at the table.

Sasuke wanted to roll his eyes at her actions. She's so _timid_. "Sasuke," he corrected.

"I-I'm sorry?" she asked, her eyes wide. What is he trying to say?

"Call me Sasuke. Uchicha-san is way too formal. And I never bothered with the honorifics," he explained, picking on the little grains of rice in his bowl.

"H-hai, Sasuke-k—"

"_Just_ Sasuke."

Reluctantly, she nodded. Her face was still red though. He observed her amusedly. "Okay . . . S-Sasuke."

Sasuke wanted to smile. He didn't know why . . . maybe it was because Hinata called him Sasuke? That's unreasonable. Anyway, Sasuke Uchiha does _not_ smile . . . so he didn't, no matter how badly he wanted to.

Keeping the stoic mask on his face, he asked; "Aren't you going to eat?"

Hinata blinked, staring up at him questioningly. "A-ano, I already ate while you w-were in the s-shower," she squeaked the last part out, blushing. "W-which wasn't a long time ago . . ."

"Hn," Sasuke muttered, eyeing her cheeks again. He leisurely stood up from the dining table, the bowl, chopsticks, and plate of tempura on one hand and the glass of water on his other hand.

Hinata quickly stood up, pushing her chair back and blushed. "I can take care of that, S-Sasuke-s—" She stopped and covered her mouth with her hands. "Ah, g-gomen."

He placed his utensils in the sink after gulping down the glass of water. "It's fine. I can do this."

"B-but . . . I-I have nothing e-else to do," she murmured, embarrassed. "I-I mean . . . I don't really k-know what I can do h-here. Tsunade-sama o-only assigned me to w-watch over you for the week, but other than t-that . . . nothing."

He rolled his eyes as he quickly washed the dishes. "Then, talk to me. It doesn't hurt."

At this, Hinata was at loss of words to say. She racked her brain for something to say but . . . _nothing_. "Um . . . what are y-you doing today?" she asked, shuffling her feet as Sasuke dried the dishes.

"Training. Want to spar with me?" he asked, putting his dishes in the cabinet.

Hinata, caught off by his question, blinked and opened her mouth. Then closed it. Then opened it again. (Sasuke looked amused.) "J-just for a while . . . I s-suppose."

* * *

><p>Several hours later, Hinata kneeled on the ground of the Uchicha compound, panting heavily.<p>

The sun was setting. And although she said that she was only going to spar with him "for a while," it ended up being a whole day. They stopped to eat lunch a few hours ago, but went back to training. Sasuke . . . was really good. He has excellent skills. She lifted her gaze from the dark ground, glancing at the Uchiha.

Sasuke was standing a few feet from her, slightly panting, his cool demeanor still intact, and a light layer of sweat covering his skin. Compared to him, Hinata looked out of shape (and maybe she was). She struggled to get on her feet, her warm blood pounding in her head. Her warm blood was making her dizzy and lightheaded.

By the time she regained her balance, her breathing was back to normal. She swept her hair to the side and wiped her sweaty forehead with the back of her hand. "I-I should start dinner," she said while eyeing the growing dark sky above them.

"Hn." Sasuke was already gathering the weapons that were strewn on the training ground. He noticed that she was staring at him (probably wondering if she should help gather their weapons) and glimpsed at her. Hinata blushed. "I'll handle this. You prepare the dinner."

She nodded slowly. She wanted to ask something else . . . but . . .

"And there's a bathroom downstairs if you want to take a shower first."

K-Kami, she thought breathlessly as she nodded again, does he read _minds_?

With that, Sasuke continued cleaning up their materials while Hinata paced back to his house.

As the kunoichi's shadow disappeared from his sight, Sasuke reflected on the events that happened today (which wasn't much; but it was a change).

First, the breakfast. His breakfast was _really_ good. Tempura and rice; yum. Second, teasing Hinata is a completely fun thing to do—maybe he'll make it his hobby for the rest of the week. Third, their lunch was absolutely delicious. Onigiri. Lots and lots of onigiri. And then, lastly, they trained for the rest of the day.

Surprisingly, the Hyuuga was . . . strong. A skilled kunoichi. He didn't expect it, but she was a good fighter. Hell, he expected the Hyuuga to be . . . weak. What with the way she communicates and acts, he was certain that Hinata was weak.

And he was proven wrong. Not that he'll admit this out loud—or ever again.

The raven-haired Uchiha took his time gathering the weapons, and when he finished cleaning up the training ground, it had already been twenty minutes.

Sasuke started trudging back to his house, the sky finally settling to a dark bluish lavender color. He spotted his house and walked faster, already thinking of the possible food choices that Hinata's making for dinner. Sushi? Sashimi? Mm, both sounds appetizing right now. And, to prove its point, his stomach growled softly the moment he stepped inside his house.

He could hear the soft clanking of wood from the kitchen. Quietly, Sasuke made his way to the living room and carefully placed their weapons on the coffee table before entering the kitchen with an interruptive cough.

Hinata jumped (like earlier this morning) and turned around with a hand on her heart. "U-Uch—S-Sasuke-k—" She covered her mouth again and blushed. "G-gomen. You just scared m-me, Sasuke."

Sasuke smirked, moving closer to her until he was beside her, his arm brushing hers. He glanced at her. So she showered, he observed as he washed his hands. Her hair was damp and she smelled like . . . lavender. "What are we having for dinner?"

He acted so casual around her—and they haven't even spent more than twenty-four hours with each other! Well, technically, they did . . . but he avoided her last night, remember? Anyway, with his nonchalant behavior, Hinata felt more and more . . . captivated by this "fearsome" man. That, however, does _not_ change the fact that she stutters and blushes around him.

"A-ano . . ." she trailed off, shrugging her subtle shoulders and shyly peering at him, "D-do you have anything in mind? F-for dinner?"

"I don't really mind eating . . . tomatoes."

Hinata gave him a confused expression; furrowed eyebrows and all. "T-tomatoes?"

"I can live on it," he said seriously. At this, Hinata lifted a hand to her lips to hide a smile, her eyes going down on the cutting board.

"I-I'll keep that in mind. B-but . . . ano, um," she paused when he moved backwards to give her some space (Sasuke didn't want to nurse an unconscious kunoichi—she really looks like she's ready to faint right now), "D-domburi?" she squeaked.

"If that's what you feel like cooking." He shrugged.

She nodded diffidently. "O-oh, and . . . S-Sasuke?" Hinata faced away from him—not before he caught her face becoming red.

"Hn?" Sasuke crossed his arms and stared at the back of her head.

"W-welcome back," she said softly, bowing her head even though she was already facing away from him.

Sasuke half-smiled (it's still a smirk, not a full-fledged smile), muttering a "Hn," once again.

For the second time after he arrived in Konoha five months ago, he felt . . . _accepted_. And it was a feeling he had been yearning to feel for a while now.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Voila! :D Did I make them act OOC? Oh I hope not…it's been so long since I've watched Naruto (or any anime for that matter)! *bows head apologetically* Anyway, I hope you guys liked this! :D Feel free to review or leave constructive criticism (I really need them so I know how I'm doing…although you guys don't **_**have**_** to)! :) I'm already picking a mood for the next one-shot^_^**

**Thank you guys so much for reading/reviewing/subscribing/favorite-ing/whatever-ing this story! :D I wholly appreciate it!**

**So…review? :)**


	2. Melancholy

**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto ain't mine yo.

**A/N:** Thank you, thankyouthankyouthankyou guys for everything that you did for this story! I appreciate it! :D This specific story right here is an **AU** one-shot. Enjoy! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Melancholy<strong>

Summer was meant to be fun.

It was meant for summer romances and dates and parties and drinks and- _fun_. But for Hinata Hyuuga, it only meant being sent to her grandparents' beach house (slightly against her will, but it's a _beach house_; why would she even complain?) alone.

Because her parents weren't able to visit her grandparents in their beach house, they decided to send their _daughter_ to make up for their absences. Hanabi, that lucky kid, got to stay home because of the summer camp she's attending. Hinata should've volunteered for tutoring. She should've signed up for a couple of summer camps; like what Hanabi did. But then, Hinata didn't really want to do anything but laze around for the rest of the summer. Plus, the beach house _is_ nice. And the beach house is directly in front of the beach. And the beach house is also big.

It was really nice.

Except for the fact that her grandparents, who were born in the early 1900s, were pressuring her to find a rich, stable man. Hinata sighed loudly, sitting under the afternoon sun. She just graduated high school, and they were already pressuring her into marriage. They're as worse as her parents!

Hinata sat on her lavender towel, crossed-legged. She was watching the blue sea; watching the little waves softly splash against the sandy shore, watching the orange-y afternoon glow of the four o'clock sun shine on the calm water . . .

She bit her lip as she continued to bathe under the sun's rays. Despite the things that are going on inside her head, she felt tranquil; calm. The easy flowing of the water always helped when Hinata thought of her problems at hand.

_Thump . . ._

Something lightly hit the back of her head and she yelped, instinctively placing a hand on her head (even though it didn't hurt at all). Hinata slightly turned her head and fought the urge to drop her jaw.

"Gomen," the man muttered. He didn't sound like he meant it though. He looked to be around her age, with a dark odd hairdo and dark eyes. His skin appeared smooth and healthy, and his voice was deep and uninterested.

He was handsome (and looked familiar). And he hit her with a shell. The said shell was laying on her towel now.

"U-um," Hinata flushed under his intense gaze and shook her head, "It's okay."

He half-smiled, taking a few strides to stand beside her sitting form. He cocked an eyebrow at her, asking for permission to sit with her, and Hinata nodded while watching him coyly. He sat down, cross-legged. "Did it hurt?"

"N-no. I was just s-surprised," Hinata mumbled.

"What was that?" he asked, slightly tilting his head to the side. He didn't hear her.

She blushed and shifted her gaze to the water. Slowly, Hinata answered louder. "Um, it doesn't h-hurt. It just—I was j-just surprised."

"Hn," he muttered, watching as Hinata dropped her hand on her knee. He noticed her slightly tan shoulders and upper back, raising his eyebrows amusedly. "Have you been here all day?"

Hinata smiled, embarrassed. "J-just a few hours ago. After l-lunch. You?"

"Hn." The man just shrugged his broad shoulders, not answering her question. "It's my last day here."

"O-oh?" Hinata asked curiously. She's been at this beach for a few days now—probably a week already—but she wasn't sure. The sea made time move slower . . .

He nodded, absently digging his fingers in the sand beside him. Hinata mumbled another "Oh."

Silence ensued.

Surprisingly, it was comfortable. Both were looking at the waves, the sun slowly setting in front of them. The wind was warm as it blew against them, gently stroking their hair with its nice gust. The stranger suddenly reached behind her and Hinata blushed, waiting for his hand to touch the small of her back-

But he didn't. Instead, the guy grabbed the shell that started their unplanned meeting, his palm facing up as he quietly showed her the shell.

It was a small crab shell.

Curiously, Hinata leaned closer to see the shell's patterns. Its shape was wide at the top (or was it the bottom?) and then swirls into a point at the bottom (or the top). At the wide part of the shell, it was a mix of beige and lavender. Under the wide part of the shell, which was the _second_ wide part of the shell (is it getting harder and harder to describe, or what?), blurred dark brown lines were etched on the light tan skin. On the bottom of the second-to-the-widest part of the shell was the third-to-the-widest part of the shell, which pattern's looked like a caramel hard candy what with its really clear (yet curvy) dark brown lines on its tan background. The last three at the bottom (which shaped the pointy end of the shell) had no patterns whatsoever—just a plain, shiny, tan coloring.

"It's a land snail's crab shell," he informed her.

"I-it's really . . . pretty." Hinata continued to stare at the shell keenly.

With his free hand, he kindly took her left hand and opened her palm, dropping the shell on her hand. Hinata blushed; his hand felt warm and soft and manly and _nice_. "You can have it," he said.

"B-but—"

"It's fine."

"A-ano . . . thank you, m-mister . . .?" Hinata hesitantly made her sentence into a question.

"Sasuke. And you are?" Sasuke asked, smirking.

_No way._

He was _Uchiha_ Sasuke. And he didn't even need to tell her his surname to make Hinata realize that she was interacting with her dad's rival's son.

Hinata closed her fingers around the shell that Sasuke gave her. Her heart was pounding in her ears as she looked at him with a visible redness on her cheeks. "H-Hinata."

He chuckled lowly. "I know." Sasuke tapped his forehead with his finger. "I can't really forget my older brother's future rival, can I?"

The Hyuuga turned red, moving her gaze from his face towards the sea; trying to calm her pounding heart. "T-the shell wasn't accidental, w-was it?" she asked softly. Hinata abruptly realized that the shell in her hand felt warm.

Sasuke shook his head, his smirk growing wider. "Not at all. I wanted to get to know you for a bit before I go, so I threw a shell at your head."

"F-for business matters?" she asked, her blood beginning to itch with annoyance.

"Partially. But you looked so _lonely_ out here. Thought you might need some company," he said amusedly, watching the sun sink deeper in the sky.

"I-I . . . don't need your company," Hinata murmured. If her father finds out about this little interaction, she is _so_ dead. Good thing she didn't mention anything about family matters . . .

"Good," he said as he pushed himself up. Sasuke gave her a brief smile before turning away. "I have to go anyway. Nice meeting you, _Hyuuga_."

Out of politeness, Hinata replied with a soft-spoken; "I-it's a pleasure, U-Uchiha-san."

Sasuke glanced over his shoulder, gave her a charming look, and walked away. To Hinata's amazement, she had smiled (good-naturedly) at him and felt . . . downhearted when he strolled away.

Melancholy, Hinata thought as she gathered her things in her arms, is not something she liked to feel. With that, the Hyuuga placed the shell in her pocket and walked the opposite direction.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Ahh, thank you guys so much for everything! ^_^ I really hoped you guys enjoyed this! :) My major school projects are going to subside by the end of this week and next week (hopefully, none more pops up) so I can guarantee quicker updates. :)

**Thank you guys so much for reading/reviewing/subscribing/favorite-ing/whatever-ing this story! :D I greatly appreciate it!**

I'll be working on the next one-shot! (While reading SasuHina fics;) So, um, **review**? Ohohohoh; fun fact~ Reviews help authors in writing. n_n


	3. Content

**DISCLAIMER: **I want to own Sasuke and Hinata, but it can never happen, can it?

**A/N:** This derived from the first chapter (one-shot) of this story…so uh, yeah. Thank you guys so much~

* * *

><p><strong>Content<strong>

Sasuke jumped up in the shadows of the nearby tree when he sensed a presence nearing. He hid his chakra.

He was in a secluded area—_his_ secluded area—to clear his head of jumbled thoughts. It has been a few weeks since his punishment (probation?) ended and he was already starting to get plagued with thoughts of his dead brother, his empty future, and that _Hyuuga_.

That Hyuuga clouded his thoughts the most. Ever since she took charge of him a month ago, Sasuke Uchiha can't keep her out of his mind. Her food was good, maybe that's the reason. The _only_ reason (hopefully). But then there was her soft "Welcome back, Sasuke" greetings and her shy smiles and her blushing face and-

Sasuke stopped his thoughts before it explored, erm, not-really-appropriate topics.

The familiar feel of the chakra struck him as he stared down at the path of his quiet place. His heart thudded oddly when he saw her bowed head, face hidden in her hands, and her shaking shoulders.

It was Hinata.

He silently questioned what caused such a reaction from her. But Sasuke watched from afar, like he usually did.

Hinata, oblivious to her audience, cried softly in her hands, and sunk down on the ground just below his tree. Whenever she decided that it was enough of her crying, she cried harder; knowing that this emotion of _weakness_ will be shunned in the Hyuuga compound.

Sasuke continued to watch and wait.

She appeared so fragile crying like that; breaking down like that. He often wondered that if she cried too much, if she kept on breaking down with powerful sobs, that her body would just . . . _shatter_. It seemed like her body was used to it though. "It" being pent-up emotions of grief, desperation, pain, anger . . .

The Uchiha gritted his teeth.

He hated those emotions so much. They were the ones that pushed him to kill, to be merciless, to- Sasuke clenched his teeth harder and heard a satisfying click of his jaw. He didn't want to think about his past (the horrible part anyway—oh, which is almost everything), nor did he need to think about it. It was all in history now; but he couldn't start anew, could he? This question was obviously mocking him.

A sharp intake of breath pulled him out of his troubled mind.

Sasuke placed his elbow on his raised knee, staring at the back of the girl's head. He unconsciously leaned down, trying to peer at her face; attempting to know what she's feeling. Unfortunately enough, the Hyuuga looked up and their eyes met—one pair of wide, white eyes and one pair of narrowed, dark eyes.

Hinata wiped her nose with the sleeve of her big sweater, mumbling incoherently as she blushed embarrassedly and bowed her head. She hid her red nose and face with a curtain of silk-looking indigo hair.

"Hyuuga," Sasuke greeted as he jumped down from the tree.

She sniffed.

He bit back a sigh and crouched near her huddled form on the base of the tree. Sasuke didn't know what to say or do. He wanted to walk away (like hell, really), but he didn't want to be a heartless jerk . . . to the Hyuuga anyway. So he just stayed there, gradually leaning on the trunk of the tree and stretching his legs in front of him. The raven haired Uchiha realized that Hinata had stopped crying. In fact, she seemed to stop breathing all together.

"Ne, are you breathing?" he asked, his dark gaze sliding to her frozen form.

He heard a half-sniff, half-snort before the soft reassurance reached his ears, "H-hai."

Sasuke struggled to think of things to say, but his usually-intelligent mind is annoyingly blank right now. So, so blank that he can't even pinpoint any kind of words or phrases or sentences to start a conversation.

And this just proves how anti-social he is.

After a few moments of deciding, the Uchiha chose to be blunt. "Why are you crying?" he asked, making his voice sound as indifferent as possible—and his expression.

"N-nani?" Hinata asked, her eyes wide. The question caught her off guard.

Sasuke didn't want to repeat it so he just stared impassively at her. Hinata glanced at him, capturing his gaze, before looking away again; biting her lip. She instinctively rubbed her arm and stared at the grass under them.

"A-ano, my maid . . . is- has p-passed on." Hinata dug her teeth on her bottom lip, her eyes becoming teary once again. She swallowed the lump in her throat, her eyes stinging and the back of her nose burning. She was about to cry again.

Sasuke observed her quietly, noticing how she must be attached to her maid for her to cry like this. With his mouth pressed in a thin line, he took her elbow and pulled her to him. Sasuke tangled his fingers in her hair as she cried on his chest, her body leaning forward to his and her fingers clutching his Uchiha shirt.

"She must be a good person," he said softly.

Hinata cried harder. Because her maid _was_ a good person. She didn't deserve to get ill and die, did she? But, of course, destiny wanted to take away all the people that cared for her—the people that _loved_ her (like her Kaa-san)—away. Life was simply cruel like that.

"You'll be fine," she heard Sasuke mutter in her ear.

Hinata didn't mind that he was embracing her. She didn't mind that he was stroking her hair gently—Kami, she never even knew that Sasuke had a gentle side until recently. Hinata also didn't mind the way he was murmuring things to soothe her emotions and aching head.

She breathed deeply—more like sniffed loudly—and faintly caught a masculine scent. _His_ scent; Sasuke's. It was musky and—oh. She never got this close to the Uchiha; not even when they were under the same roof. Abruptly, Hinata pulled away from his warm hold.

Well, _tried_ to. His arms didn't budge. She only managed to lift her head—which, in turn, nudged Sasuke's chin.

"G-gomen. I-I didn't mean to-"

"Hn," he muttered and pulled her to him again. Hinata squeaked, goosebumps unexpectedly covering her arms when she felt his warm breath on her forehead.

Sasuke didn't know what made him act out like this. He didn't know what kind of compulsion he was under in—_if_ there was a spell over him. Or maybe he was just intoxicated. By what, though? Her lavender scent or the warm breeze from the trees? He couldn't tell. Maybe he wasn't intoxicated. Maybe he wasn't under some compulsion. Maybe he just wanted to feel her soft, petite body against his hard, stronger one. Or maybe . . . he just wanted comfort her; letting her know that he'd be there when she needs a shoulder to cry on or something.

Yeah, that must be it. They were both longing for comfort but they didn't accept any from their friends. What made them accept comfort from one another was simply beyond their understanding. It feels _right_ to hold her like this; to keep her together like this.

When Hinata stopped sniffing, she pulled herself closer to him and loosely wrapped her arms around his narrow waist. She buried her tear-stricken face in the juncture of his neck and shoulder, mumbling a weak, "A-arigato," against his skin.

At that moment, with the trees shadowing them from the sky and the wind lightly caressing the Hyuuga and the Uchiha, Sasuke felt content with a now-peaceful Hianta in his arms.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I don't think "Comfort" is a mood, so I didn't name this chapter after that . . . eh, I hope this one-shot reflects the mood of "content"~ If not, then I fail as a writer. Gomen. *bows head apologetically*

Demo, **arigato** for everything that you guys have done for this story! I hope this one-shot didn't disappoint you guys! **Thank you, thank you, thank you so much for everything! **d(^^)b

Review? (/ /^ / /^/ /)


	4. Numb

**DISCLAIMER: **Well, you know what they say.

* * *

><p><strong>Numb<strong>

Hinata Hyuuga didn't know anymore.

She didn't know whether or not she loves Naruto. Or Sasuke. Or both. She doesn't know.

But it doesn't matter anyway.

Hinata rubbed her dry, white eyes with her knuckles, staring up at the night sky. The stars shined brightly above her, contrasting against her (neutral?) feelings. She hugged her knees to her chest and continued to sit quietly on the top of the roof. A Hyuuga roof in their compound.

She sighed deeply and pressed her forehead on her knees. She loved being in love, but she also hated being in love. It was all too confusing and painful if your love is one-sided. Hinata expected herself to cry; but she didn't.

Why is it _always_ like this? Why is her love always one-sided? Did she do something wrong? Did-

No, the little voice in her head would repeat, you didn't do _anything_. That's what you did wrong.

And then Hinata would blame herself and cry, cry, cry . . .

The soft-spoken Hyuuga couldn't understand why she isn't crying anymore. Heck, why she isn't _feeling_ anymore. Her eyes closed, imagining the warmth of her tears on her cool cheeks; like a tender touch.

But her only friend didn't show up either. Her tears aren't coming.

Blue eyes shifted to dark eyes in her mind, and then dark, spiky hair appearing afterwards. Smooth, pale skin covered the man's face and body and, soon, his eyes turned crimson. Hinata bit her lip. Sasuke Uchiha. Every single day, he has been on her mind—pushing away Naruto's image.

Is this love? She would wonder and then crush the thought. But it was possible.

Kami, it was so, very possible.

A few missions later, after their first formal meeting, Hinata decided that Sasuke held a piece of her heart. He was sweet—in his own, indirect way—and thoughtful. He was blunt and handsome. He was reserved and a very private person. All the more reason why the Hyuuga fell for the Uchiha . . .

But then, there was the pink-haired kunoichi.

Don't get her wrong, Hinata doesn't dislike her at all. She's just . . . Hinata didn't even know how to describe this feeling. Jealousy? No. Hatred? No. A little bit of in between? Probably. Hinata ran her fingers through her hair.

She couldn't hate Sakura Haruno even if she wanted to.

Sakura was simply _too_ good. Too kind-hearted. Too beautiful. Everything she wasn't. Hinata couldn't bring herself to despise her at all. Not even when Sakura stole both Naruto's and Sasuke's heart. Hinata waited for the tears to adorn the corners of her eyes. They're not coming.

Sakura had always had the blonde's attention—and Hinata had _wanted_ the blonde's attention until she met Sasuke. Sakura had wanted Sasuke's attention ever since they were kids; Naruto felt the same way about Sakura. Sasuke didn't care. And Hinata was unnoticed.

Now, however, things have changed . . . sort of. Sakura paid more attention to Naruto, Naruto became giddier because of Sakura's attention, Sasuke came back and became aware of the pink-haired ninja, and Hinata . . . was still unnoticed.

The Hyuuga pulled the ends of her hair frustratingly. Stupid, stupid, stupid! She shouldn't think about these things! Her goals are often hard and her efforts are usually futile anyway. She should just focus on becoming the heiress of the Hyuuga clan. A strong, successful heiress.

That's right. She'll forget about her emotions and become a detached heiress. She can do this.

Casting a look at the full moon above the sky, Hinata tightened her embrace around her legs and sighed through her nose. The Hyuuga, with a start, realized that feeling numb was good. She should keep feeling this way, in order to achieve her planned-future.

Numbness is a better friend than tears. It's always there to keep you together when your tears won't come.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Everyone has felt numbness once in a while. When you cry regularly about something that _hurts_ (emotionally-speaking, but I guess it could be in a physical sense too…) and you simply stop feeling. Yep…gone through that too. Anyway, I hope I didn't disappoint you guys! I feel like this one-shot is a rip-off though. It doesn't seem satisfying…but I dunno. I guess I'm not used to writing sad/numb/depressing stuff (if you guys even consider this as sad/numb/depressing). P:

**Domo arigato for everything guys~ **Thank you, thank you, thank you! :)

**Review**? d(^^)b


	5. Excited

**Excited**

Sasuke watched as his wife twirled in front of a mirror.

He was sitting on their bed; his back and head leaning on the headboard of the bed, his long toned legs stretched out in front of him, and a book sitting on his lap—untouched for he was watching his wife come in and out of the bathroom with different dresses.

"I can't believe you got me all these dresses," Hinata mumbled shyly, a blush forming on her cheeks.

He rolled his eyes. Those dresses were probably a couple of months old. She never wore them, despite his persuasion.

"Thank you," she said with a tiny smile, turning around to face her husband. Hinata brushed a dark lock of hair behind her ear while moving towards Sasuke. Lowering herself on the edge of the bed, Hinata patted his knee. "I really love these dresses."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Why didn't you wear them before?" he asked. His knee tingled when she stilled her hand on it. He looked at her, lifting his knee up and pulling her hand to his chest, tugging her to move on top of him. Slowly, Hinata timidly shifted until her body fitted perfectly on top of his, her face mere inches from his. His hands were curved around her petite waist.

"I-I don't know," she whispered, wide white eyes staring at coal black ones.

"That's not a good answer, Hina," he muttered with a smirk. Sasuke pressed a brief kiss on her soft lips. "Didn't you like them before?"

"I love them," she whispered, half-lidded eyes gazing at him dazedly.

"What made you wear them now?" Sasuke asked, pressing another kiss on her lips. This time, he moved his lips down her jaw as his wife spoke.

As if that broke the spell Hinata was in, she pulled away with her hands resting on his broad shoulders; an eager smile on her face. "T-The five-day tour! I've always wanted to travel—and w-we had been traveling a lot, but it's been a long time since we l-last traveled!"

"Last time we traveled was . . ."

"A few m-months back," she finished for him, beaming brightly. "C-climbing Mount Fuji was fun."

Sasuke snorted, remembering the big, _heavy_ bag he had to carry. "At least now, we're only going to be walking around." And not hiking or climbing or anything extreme, he thought.

"D-do you want me to pack your bag?" she asked, slightly tilting her head to the side.

"I'll do it," he said, inwardly sighing. Sasuke wanted to keep watching his wife examine her outfits on the mirror. It was quite amusing. And adorable. "You go ahead and finish picking your- I mean," Sasuke smirked at her flustered face, "_packing_ your clothes."

"Okay," she squeaked. For a moment, Hinata simply sat on her husband- and then she leaned forward and kissed him chastely. "Thank you," Hinata mumbled. As she was pulling away, Sasuke cupped her cheek and pulled her face to his, molding their lips gently against one another.

"You're welcome," he muttered, watching his wife jump from the bed and practically run to the bathroom. Sasuke rolled his eyes, the corners of his lips quirking up.

Hinata Uchiha was utterly excited for the five-day tour.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Sorry this is short! And sorry for not being able to update a lot! Encountered LOTS of shit, but hey. I survived. xD THE GOLDEN LILY COMES OUT ON JUNE 12! I AM SO FLIPPING EXCITED. :D

**Thank you so much for everything guys!**

**Review? :)**


	6. Alone

**A/N**: I stressed lots of words in this chapter (or one-shot?), and there were lots of interrupting-each-other's-dialogue kind of stuff in this, so . . . I hope you guys like it! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Alone<strong>

"Hinata-" Sasuke swallowed.

Hinata shook her head, tears evident in her white eyes as she mumbled, "_No_. P-please. Just n-no."

"But-" She shook her head vigorously, cutting him off effectively and clutching her suitcase closer to her chest. Hinata stepped back as Sasuke moved closer—just a bit. He didn't want to lose her, hell, he didn't even _mean_ to kiss his secretary! Maybe he was just craving for human touch, but damn it, he's a _guy_ who simply lost himself and-

"I didn't mean to," Sasuke whispered, his heart squeezing in his chest. "I didn't mean to," he repeated, watching her shake her head from side to side. He didn't mean to hurt her, he didn't mean to lose himself to that _girl_, he didn't mean to make her cry; he didn't . . . he really didn't . . .

"N-Neji was right, y-you know," Hinata quietly said, wiping the corners of her eyes and keeping her head down. She shifted away from him, and he didn't try to reduce their space this time.

Instead, Sasuke listened.

She sniffed, rubbing her eyes again while her warm tears openly fell and dripped down her cheeks. "K-Kami, he was right. I-I should've listened to h-him." Hinata whimpered, pressing herself to the door- the door that could lead her out of his life forever. "He's a-always right. I-I should've listened-"

"Hinata," Sasuke interjected gently, "he's not the one who leads your life-"

"D-_don't_ tell me- _don't_-" Hinata didn't seem to know what to say, so she shook her head again. "I-I've heard this w-wasn't the first time-"

Rumors. Sasuke hated rumors as much as he hated every _bastard_ in the whole world. So this time, he interrupted _her._ "Where the hell did you hear that?"

She appeared taken aback at the sharpness of his words, yet Hinata replied, "F-from the people from your b-building-"

"They don't know _shit_ about me," Sasuke remarked, an angry tone in his voice.

Hinata raised her chin a bit and glared at him. "W-well, they know enough that they d-directed me to your o-office and showed me- showed me y-you and that- that-"

"That slut," he finished for her, clenching his jaw. "I didn't mean to do _any_ of it-"

"Y-yeah?" Hinata retorted. "I t-thought that you _love_ m-me, but-"

"I do!" Sasuke almost yelled. "God, I _love you_. You, Hinata!" He nearly added 'Why can't you understand that?' but opted against it.

Then she did the oddest thing.

Hinata laughed. She laughed without humor to it, she laughed bitterly- something so unlike her. Hell, it was so unlike her that his heart lurched even more. His stomach twisted and he knew he was done. "T-that's a great way of showing it, Sasuke," she commented sarcastically, livid tears in her eyes.

She was broken, and it was his entire fault. He wanted to comfort her; to kiss her tears away and promise to never, ever look at another female specie ever again- but Sasuke knew he couldn't. He knew he couldn't the moment Hinata turned her back on him, twisted the doorknob, and walked away. She even slammed the door for good measure.

Sasuke didn't know how he ended up kneeling on the floor, but he surely knows how he was feeling.

His fiancée just left him, and she was his everything, and now she's gone, and now he's _alone_. Yes, that's what he was feeling. And he didn't think he would stop feeling like this anytime soon.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Thank you so much guys for the reviews! Hoped y'all enjoyed this 582-worded chapter/one-shot! :) Review? (n_n)


	7. Satisfied

**A/N: **Okay, so this one is linked to the previous story . . . by the way, some NaruHina guys. Thank you so much for the reviews guys! :D 501-worded chapter/story.

* * *

><p><strong>Satisfied<strong>

It's been a year since Hinata Hyuuga broke off the engagement with Sasuke Uchiha.

"Hinata-?"

"O-_oh_," Hinata whispered, snapping herself away from her thoughts. It _hurts_, she thought while sipping from the wine glass. It always hurts whenever she thinks of Sasuke and what could've been.

"How do you like the party so far?" Naruto Uzumaki asked, using his arm to gesture towards the party around them. His grin was amazing, and his face was amiable (so is his attitude), and he was just so . . . handsome. Blonde spiky hair, clear blue eyes, tan skin . . .

Not to mention totally opposite from her _ex_-fiancé.

Hinata beamed weakly at her (oh, what the hell should she call him) on-the-verge-of-being-her-boyfriend-friend. There she goes again; comparing Naruto to Sasuke. Why does she always have to compare them? It's no point anyway; Sasuke didn't want her. Sasuke used her. Sasuke didn't love her. He didn't-

"Hinata," Naruto murmured, hesitantly moving closer to her, his voice serious.

Unlike Sasuke, Naruto wanted her. Naruto loved her. Naruto's not using her. Naruto-

"Hinata." This time, the blonde placed a hand on her elbow and steered her away from the buffet table (or, rather, the ramen table).

"W-where are we going?" she asked, her shoulder bumping into his chest and her chin tilted upwards to look at Naruto.

"Your ex is here," is what Naruto stated. And it was all Hinata needed to hear to maneuver her way through the semi-thick crowd of their high school reunion party.

"W-where?" she asked, standing on her tiptoes while looking over Naruto's shoulder.

Before he could answer, the subject of their conversation appeared behind Naruto and tapped his shoulder.

"Hey dob-" Sasuke stopped, looking past Naruto's shoulder. His eyes narrowed, his jaw locked, and lips pursed. He looked annoyed- much like the first time Hinata had met him.

"H-hi," Hinata murmured, a very uncharacteristic smile gracing her lips. His eyebrows only dipped forward.

"Hinata," Sasuke greeted in that husky tone- it made her heart twist and her stomach to flip. "How are you?"

"G-good, and you?" she asked politely. Hinata slipped her hand in Naruto's and the blonde looked astonished, swiftly glimpsing down at their intertwined hands before realizing the woman's intention.

She wanted to make Sasuke jealous. Or something like that, Naruto thought while keeping silent between the two ex-lovers (should he call them that?).

"Fine," he answered in a clipped tone.

Awkward silence ensued, and Naruto started fidgeting under the thick tension. "Uh-"

"R-right, Naruto and I w-were supposed to g-go somewhere," Hinata said, softly she tugged at Naruto's hand. She only hoped that Sasuke couldn't tell that she was lying. "S-see you around, S-Sasuke."

Hinata didn't have to worry about the latter part since Sasuke was staring at their hands with a stoned face. She only knew what that meant. And she felt satisfied.

"Sure," was what Sasuke said before watching them walk away with that same stoned face.

And oddly enough, Hinata felt _satisfied_.


	8. Wistful

**Wistful**

Sasuke Uchiha sat on his bed, a hand on his face as he tried to focus his eyes on something _not_ spinning. It took almost everything in him not to drink the rest of his bottle, but he just wanted _her_. Hinata Hyuuga, the girl with long indigo hair and big white eyes framed with dark lashes, the girl with creamy skin and lean limbs, the girl with the bright eyes and blithe smile. His fiancée.

He pushed the bottle away, shoving his knuckles in his mouth as he screamed. He screamed for _her_, he screamed obscenities, he screamed until he felt his throat go raw. When he pulled his knuckles from his teeth, he saw deep red dents on his hand and fingers. It was a surprise that it wasn't bleeding.

As he flexed his swollen fingers, Sasuke plopped heavily down on the bed. He should just die. Hell, _he_ should've died instead—not Hinata. The pure soul was just riding along with him, was just laughing at his joke when he turned the damned corner, was just saying his name when the truck crashed into them. They weren't drunk then—but the truck driver was.

"You _bastard_," Sasuke had hissed at the driver once he left the ICU. "You _killed_ her! You killed her you asshole! How _could you_?" The truck driver was also in ICU, but was let out hours before Sasuke. Before Sasuke learned that his fiancée died in the accident.

"S-sir, you can take my money, my savings—sir, I'm so—"

"I don't need your fucking money!" Sasuke had exclaimed; as loud as he possibly could with the brace around his neck. The people around them flinched while Sasuke raged. "She's _dead_! Nothing can bring her back!"

They were both in wheelchairs, and the nurses exchanged looks. They started steering them away from one another. Sasuke began twisting in his wheelchair, the IV line still stuck to one of his veins on his left hand. The truck driver was pale, but appeared relieved. "Don't you even _dare_—" he began, glaring at the nurse as she stooped low to murmur quietly in his ear.

"Mr. Uchiha, _please_ lower your voice. There are some patients in here trying to recover. You'll get to talk to the authorities about this accident."

It took a shitload of effort to shut up. The memory still pained him, even though a year had already passed. He scrunched his eyes together, longing for Hinata. His heart clenched in his chest, his breathing hitched, and he opened his eyes. There, sitting on the edge of his bed where the moonlight hit the best, was his fiancée in a white dress. Her features were soft, just like always, but she looked faint.

He didn't care that he was hallucinating now.

"Hinata," Sasuke whispered, attempting to move towards her but immediately falling on his back. Damn it, he was so _drunk_. He couldn't even carry himself to his fiancée.

A smile touched her pale lips and she reached out towards him. He forced himself from the bed and landed on all fours, his head spinning so rapidly that he feared he'd lose sight of Hinata. When he looked up, however, she was still there under the moonlight. Sasuke slowly crawled towards her, reaching for her hand. The yearning felt so strong in the pit of his stomach, making his cold heart turn into warm mush, making him smile for the first time in a year because Hinata's _back_ and she won't leave him ever again—

His hand passed through hers and his eyes widened. "Hinata—"

She was shaking her head with a sad smile. Her fingers, he could see, touched his cheek—but he couldn't feel anything. He could imagine the feather-like touch she used to give him, and it was a nice feeling. A very, very nice feeling . . .

His eyes were gradually drifting shut as he finally felt her gentle caress on his face, through his hair, tracing his features. Sasuke tried to pry his eyes open, but he heard Hinata whisper something in his ear.

"Close your eyes. Go to sleep," she whispered, as if her voice was carried by the wind—which is weird because his window wasn't open.

"But you'll leave me," Sasuke nearly whimpered, but then he heard her tiny giggle and it instantly brought his spirits up. The hunger brought upon him by this beautiful girl was slowly dulling into a quiet hum, letting him feel peacefulness alas.

"I won't," Hinata replied, still quiet. "I'm always with you. Whether you know it or not."

"Are you going to be . . . here tomorrow . . . morning?" Sasuke was already being eased back to the bed with her gentle touches. He felt so limp under her fingers, his mouth almost unmovable like the rest of his body. "And the next . . . and the next . . ."

"Always," Hinata replied, stroking his hair until he fell asleep.

The next morning, Sasuke woke up and realized that it was all a _dream_. Hinata wasn't here. Hinata didn't visit him, or touch him, or talked to him. She wasn't here last night. Suddenly, a warm breeze blew against him, and he glanced at his open window. He never opened that window.

Sasuke dropped back on his bed, cherishing whatever happened last night with Hinata, and his wistful mood grew.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thank you so much guys for the reviews! I'm sorry for updating late!


	9. Hopeful

**Hopeful**

Hinata Hyuuga sat on the bar stool and folded her arms on the shiny black-marbled bar counter.

She just got out from work, and she didn't feel like spending her Friday alone at home. In fact, she felt quite deprived of human touch and interaction this evening, so she went to the local bar near her neighborhood. Hinata was, however, not wearing any "club clothes" and was wearing her work clothes instead. Her "work clothes" included a dark grey pencil skirt, a pale lavender button up shirt, and two-inched heels.

Anyway, the local bar wasn't as packed as she expected, and the bar was also full of youngsters. As a twenty-six-year-old businesswoman, she didn't feel like a youngster anymore, therefore she felt out of place. Especially in her attire.

I should go home, she thought while drumming her fingers on the bar counter. Hinata was hoping that some guy—not a youngster and definitely not an _old man_—would sit beside her and make small chit-chat with her, but so far . . . nothing happened.

That was what she thought five minutes ago. Just as she thought there wasn't anyone going to sit beside her; just as she thought of going home—a guy miraculously sat beside her, also wearing a business suit, which clearly indicated that he was a professional like herself, and ordered something she didn't catch.

The familiar spiky hair, the familiar stance, the familiar curve of his nose, the familiar _onyx eyes_—Hinata couldn't believe her eyes. The last time she saw him was about nine years ago! And he still looked handsome, if not _more_ handsome.

"Uchiha-san," she said in surprise, straightening her posture and discreetly fixing her wrinkled clothes.

"Ah," Sasuke Uchiha murmured, slightly turning his head to glance at her amusedly. "Hyuuga."

"W-what are you doing here?" Hinata asked, furrowing her eyebrows while swallowing nervously. She still had the shell he gave her. That land snail's crab shell. She kept the shell in her purse and used it as her good luck charm; it worked.

"Same reason as everyone else," he replied coolly while shrugging his shoulders. They were broad and manly. Very manly indeed. He was nonchalant, like how she remembered him from all those years ago, as he talked to her while placing his elbow on the counter. Sasuke put his chin on his knuckles while he gave her a once-over. "Long time no see, Hyuuga."

"Right," she mumbled. Hinata was glad that she overcame her stuttering and stammering for the most part. Running her fingers nervously through her long indigo hair, Hinata focused her eyes on the bartender, wondering idly if she should buy a drink and let loose for once. It felt like ages ago when she allowed herself to have fun. "I-it's a shame that we don't see each other as much."

"Certainly," he said, accepting the drink that the bartender made for him. His lips were quirked in a tiny smirk. "I see that you've gotten over your stammering problems, hmm?"

The way he spoke, or perhaps the way he drawled certain words, sent tiny and slightly imperceptible shivers down her spine. Hinata found herself flushing lightly. "For the most part, yes."

"Good for you," he muttered around the rim of his glass.

There was a pregnant pause—a really long pregnant pause—and Hinata decided to tell Sasuke about the shell. She really didn't want to talk about work, or the present time for that matter, at the moment. That was part of the reason why she entered the bar anyway. "I still have the s-shell."

"Really?" Sasuke asked, raising his eyebrow. It was official, Hinata thought while nodding in response, he would be handsome for the rest of his life. It wasn't fair at all.

"H-here," she muttered, pulling out her tiny purse and briefly searching for the shell. It was in good condition—not exactly pristine, but maybe close to it. She showed him the delicate shell once she found it at the bottom of her purse and smiled a bit.

"You really kept it," he remarked, genuinely astounded. Sasuke placed his glass down on the counter and picked up the shell with his thumb and forefinger, delicately lifting it up to his face. His dark eyes were thoughtful, mixed with something else she couldn't place her finger on . . . but Hinata could tell that he was pleased.

"Of course I did," she said, and then blushed at how she sounded. Hinata averted her eyes on the counter when he glanced at her amusedly. "It's a beautiful shell."

"There are lots of these, you know," he told her.

"I know," Hinata replied. But not all of them were meant to hit me, she mused to herself, and not all of them were meant to let me meet you under such strange circumstances. "That's just . . . s-special."

She couldn't understand why her heart thudded oddly when his hand brushed against hers as he placed the shell back in her palm. She couldn't understand why she smiled shyly at him when he gave her that same charming look from nine years ago at the beach. She couldn't understand why she spent hours talking with him until the bar attendants kicked them out at closing time.

"Well that was fun," commented Sasuke, rubbing his temples.

"Definitely," giggled Hinata softly. She was rather giggly tonight, and Hinata blamed it on her exhaustion (she hadn't consumed enough alcohol to make her tipsy). They were walking back to the parking lot behind the bar, where they both parked their cars—coincidentally. He had walked her to her car—even opened the door for her—and then they hesitated. Unfortunately, they didn't want to part. Not yet.

Hinata shifted her weight from foot to foot, and Sasuke rubbed the back of his neck, but none of them initiated any farewells. Although they both knew that they would need to go soon.

"I-it's good to have caught up with you," she said quietly, instantly feeling her face warm up. Blame it on exhaustion, she reminded herself, blame it on exhaustion.

"Yeah," Sasuke muttered, dropping his hand in his pocket. They locked gazes for a moment and quickly looked away. "We should do it more often."

Her heart leaped. "Y-yes. We really should," Hinata murmured, fumbling with her business card. She took a pen from her bag and hastily scribbled her personal phone number once she found out that Sasuke was doing the same thing. _He carries pens with him too!_ Her mind all but screamed it at her. It was kind of strange, but Hinata had a "thing" for guys who carried pens around them at all times. Maybe it was a business thing.

When their eyes met again, they didn't withdraw from each other's gazes. Instead, Hinata smiled at him shyly—blush and all—and Sasuke tipped his head in a nod, a smirk on his face. They exchanged business cards, letting their fingers brush against one another's, and then they began with their farewells.

"A-are you just visiting?" Hinata asked, sliding in her car.

"Actually," Sasuke said, putting the card in his pocket, "I just got transferred here. Itachi's moving to another one of father's main branches, so I'll be taking care of the branch here."

"Ah," she murmured. Hinata was secretly happy about that. Itachi was somewhat terrifying with that look on his face, and whenever they discussed (well, negotiated) about topics—_Kami_, she always— "I didn't know that you were taking his place here instead."

He shrugged in return. They sent each other a lingering stare, and then Sasuke stepped back and Hinata was shutting her door and honking her horn as she sped away. For the first time in so many months, she felt hopeful. About what, Hinata wasn't sure. The card in her purse that Sasuke gave her felt so hot, and she didn't know why, but as she glanced at her rearview mirror, she could've sworn she saw Sasuke pulling out her business card from his pocket.

Yup. She definitely felt hopeful for something.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** **This is a continuation from Chapter 2: Melancholy.** About nine years after their meeting from that chapter, they meet again in a bar. :) I hope you guys liked it! I'll be updating more in the future, so don't think it's the end when I change the status to _Completed_, okay? :) Thank you so much for the reviews! I loved them! I really do! I'm totally sorry for the late and irregular updates! Let's hope I could update soon next time!


	10. Embarrassed

**Embarrassed**

"Take them off," commanded Sasuke Uchiha, her husband. He was sitting on his chair with his arms crossed over his chest, eyes hard and intent on Hinata.

"N-no way," Hinata mumbled, wrapping her arms tightly around her form. She did _not_ want to strip in front of her husband, no matter how many times he had seen her without any clothing. They were usually caught in the moment of passion and heat whenever they see each other naked anyway. Oh, and they were also in the _private confines of their bedroom_ whenever they see each other naked. Not in _Sasuke's office_.

"Stop being prude," he sighed, getting up from his chair and stalking towards his wife. They were in his office, at the top floor of the building. Hinata was dropping off his lunch since he accidentally left it on the kitchen counter as he was heading out of their home, so here they were now.

"Stop being h-horny," she responded, futilely fending him away with her hands. He merely grabbed onto them and used them to pull her closer. "And I'm n-not _prude_."

"Yeah?" Sasuke challenged, his fingers inching up underneath her coat. She was still wearing her pajamas, Sasuke noted and briefly wondered if she was wearing a bra. If not, then he would most likely scold her about it later. When they finished this innuendo. "Take them off then." He didn't bother to deny that he wasn't horny, because he really was. Especially around his wife. Or maybe, _only_ around his wife.

"Why _here_?" Hinata whispered, eyebrows furrowed in concern.

"Because I feel like it. And let's face it," Sasuke said, a smug smirk on his face, "you want it too."

"C-can't it wait until you get home?" she asked, heart beating rapidly as his fingers moved up her spine and played with the clasp of her bra. Her face was warm, and she was certain that her cheeks were red, as well as her whole face.

"No, _it_ cannot wait at all," Sasuke muttered huskily, pressing his lips on her forehead and then down her nose. His lips paused above hers, before he crushed his mouth hungrily on hers, hoping to the heavens up there to let Hinata forget about where they were at the moment so they could just make _love_ in his damned office.

She pushed him away, which clearly meant that the heavens weren't on his side today (or any work day for that matter). "They're going t-to _hear_ us, Sasuke."

"So?" Sasuke grumbled and kept his lips on her neck. She smelled good; like lavender and lilac, and so _feminine_.

"It's e-embarrassing."

"You really think I care?" Sasuke asked, slipping two fingers inside his wife's drawstring pajama pants. Hinata gasped and attempted to move away.

"_Sasuke_," she warned. It was quiet, but held authority. It was enough to make him look up and glare at her before pulling his fingers away from her warmth. He was just about to slip his fingers in too! Hinata visibly sagged with relief, and she sighed, "Thank you."

"Oh you're going to get it later," Sasuke muttered, pulling her hips roughly against his. He bit his tongue and she let out another tiny gasp. So _warm_, so _soft_—it was a pleasurable contrast against his hard—

The door abruptly slid open. "Uchiha-sama—" His secretary dropped his jaw and quickly turned away, shutting the door with a slam. "I-I apologize, Uchiha-sama—I didn't _know_—I, I'm so _sorry_—"

"What do you want?" growled Sasuke, encasing a very red Hinata in his arms. She was fisting his dress shirt with her hand and biting her lip, and she was glaring at _him_. Not at his _secretary_, who evidently ruined the moment, but at _him_, her husband.

"I'm truly sorry, Uchiha-sama," apologized his secretary again from the other side of the door, "but there's a call from your brother, stating that it was urgent and he needed to talk to you now."

"Tell him to fuck it," Sasuke snapped. It was always Itachi who knew when to interfere in his moments with Hinata. _Always_ him.

"U-Uchiha-sama—"

"I-I'll handle this," Hinata cut in, seeing the faint shadow of her husband's secretary slump in relief.

"T-thank you, Hinata-sama." With that, the secretary scurried away from the door and left the married couple to their business. Whichever business they decided to do.

"Answer your b-brother, Sasuke," Hinata sighed, gently raking her fingers through his hair to calm him down.

"He can suck my ass," muttered Sasuke, but headed back to his desk anyway. Hinata followed and kissed the top of his head.

"I should get going n-now. I'll see you later," she told him. Sasuke grumbled something she didn't hear but gave her a lingering kiss before letting her go out of his office. Once Hinata closed the door behind her, however, she almost bumped into the secretary—who was red-faced from seeing her, and in turn, made _her_ red-faced.

This is so _embarrassing_, Hinata thought while brisk-walking to the elevator; her face was completely hot. She should punish Sasuke, or something.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** YAY! :) The mood was suggested/requested (is there even a difference? O.o)! I forgot to mention that you guys, if you want, can suggest some moods and I'll hopefully make a story about it! It'll help me update faster, so… ;) Thank you so much for everything guys! :) I hope you guys liked the chapter!


End file.
